Through My Eyes
by DaydreamingTurtle
Summary: A young Jedi falls victim to Anakin's order to kill ALL Jedi, including the younglings. Rated for violence. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**A Star Wars story that I was thinking about. A very short One-shot, and most (if not all) of it is based off of a two-minute scene in Episode Three. Here you go. If I totally ruin this, I am sorry. I've only seen Episode Three once.**

* * *

I turned my head just in time to see a few simultaneous explosions. They had been on the opposite wing, but I could see them nonetheless.

I was only one in a slew of the Jedi Trainees. And I was one of the newest. Only four months of training.

Rumor had spread that a Sith had been rampaging through our wing. I had already imagined the fiend in all black, with a shining red light saber and hideous deep scars all over his skin. I kept an eye out for this figment.

I had been in my dorm when one of the boys I recognized burst through the door and shouted that we were being attacked. Now, I was running. Running with about ten or twelve other young Jedi Trainees.

The hallways wound all over the place. But we all seemed to have a pretty good sense of where we were going. We had to, else we would get lost.

I heard the explosions this time. If I had turned round, I probably could've seen them, but hearing them drove my adrenaline enough to keep me going.

The explosions seemed to be getting closer now. A scream pierced through the air. The Sith lord must be here. I mourned silently for the Jedi he must've slaughtered.

Many more screams. And death. I could feel it. And though all of this death and havoc, all us Trainees were trekking through it. None of us had fallen prey.

We passed a large hallway full of windows. I could see the city and more explosions. But the explosions were only occurring in our building. The rest of the planet-wide city still hustled and bustled like nothing was happening.

My beige cape kept getting caught under my feet, and I kept a steady hand on my light saber's hilt. Just in case. You never know. Especially with a Sith.

More screams. But these sounded like they were in front of us! Were we trapped? I heard gunshots. Who was it, then? Jedi's didn't carry guns as their primary weapon.

I saw a flash of white. The clones! They had been the killers! I felt my jaw drop open. Our group ran to the only available room: The Jedi Council.

I wasn't surprised when no one was in there. The eldest and self-proclaimed leader ordered for us to hide. Hide where? The only things in the room were those chairs! They would have to do.

I was huddled behind a large, circular chair along with three or four others. I could hear their heavy, quivering breaths. Screams and gunshots filled the air. I felt sick.

My hand again rested on my light saber's hilt. I was nervous, but I would fight if I had to.

The screams died down, and the door slid open. There was Anakin! I knew him! He must've driven out all of those traitor clones.

A boy a good bit younger than me braved himself and got up. "Anakin, there are too many. What do we do?" He asked.

I saw hatred. And lust. In Anakin! I could feel it, too. With one quick gesture, he whipped out his own light saber. The boy dropped to the floor, with a gaping hole in his chest. Anakin? What had happened?

Every young Jedi witnessed this, and made a quick scramble for the door. It shut, probably because of Anakin, and he smirked. At _us_! The irises of his usually blue-green eyes was replaced by red and yellow. _He _was the Sith lord?

A person obviously older than me jumped out, light saber in hand. With one speedy move, though, the child's arm fell useless from the child. I felt sick. The child dropped in front of Anakin. I couldn't look.

Screams. So many of them. From within our room. Our sanctuary. I ran around and around, trying to think and not get killed. There were only a few of us left. I wept silently for all of my fallen friends.

I heard a scream from behind the door and realized that the clones must've still been 'hard at work.'

I tripped. I can't really explain it. One second, I'm running for my life, the second, I'm on my back, trying to breathe after having the air knocked out of me.

Above me, I saw Anakin staring down. That smirk remained. "Anakin?" I whispered. "Anakin is dead," he responded. "No he's not. He can't be. Not when he's right above me," I croaked. I had begun to cry.

"Oh, yes he is. And you are, too." A grin found his way onto his lips. Then, a searing hot blade injected into my stomach. he retracted his light saber, and I could feel the hole. And the melted skin. I shrieked, and felt myself crumple. Yes, Anakin _is _dead. And so am I.

* * *

**I am so mean! Sorry if this story was terrible. I wrote it with only the knowledge of watching Episode Three once. **

**What inspired me to write this was that one line that the kid gives. I eve put it in the story. I broke out into tears.** **Okay, this was my most tragic story yet. Hope you liked it! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


End file.
